A geographic information system is a system designed to capture, store, manipulate, analyze, manage, and present geospatial data. First responders and other professionals and non-professionals in search and rescue groups often use geographic information systems to identify areas which may be affected by natural disasters, or other similar events.
An issue which frequently arises in the use of such systems is the management and display of high volumes of data, such as vector data received from multiple distinct data sources. The data is often difficult to decipher and analyze, and as a result, resources may be wasted due to a rapidly changing environment.